


To Keep Her Safe

by EdinaSaunders



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: The end is coming, Misty's returned, and Cordelia wants her to be safe. So she calls in Stevie who's come back to take Misty away to protect her.





	To Keep Her Safe

They started their adventure in New Orleans, since Misty was hesitant to be too far from home after just having come back from hell. They took in the wonders of Bourbon street, walked through beautiful old cemeteries and parks at night and went home to Misty's at the end of it all.

Stevie only dared keep her in New Orleans for a few days at most. Whatever was coming for the witches was coming fast and she would not let it touch Misty. The world needed its white witches and Misty was shaping up to be among the best of them. Her affection for Misty had always run deep, even from the first time they met. It went beyond the relationship of a mentor and beyond even their kinship as white witches. Misty, she suspected, felt quite the same about her.

When Misty woke that first morning with Stevie by her side, in her bed, she couldn’t quite believe it. She hadn’t come back from the dead at all, she’d thought. She’d gone from hell straight to heaven. They lied awake, looking at each other for a little while before Stevie spoke and broke their comfortable silence. "Misty, would you come away with me," she asked.

"Where would we go," Misty responded.

Stevie reached out and brushed her thumb across Misty's cheek. "Wherever you want," Stevie told her, watching as Misty's eyes danced in wonder.

"Well I’d go anywhere if it was with you," she replied, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Then let's go to Paris," Stevie suggested spontaneously. She’d always loved the city and it was far enough away that she could feel assured that whatever evil was coming wouldn’t bother them.

"Paris," Misty breathed, as if the name of the city itself was magic. "When do we leave?"

Stevie smiled at Misty's enthusiasm. "Today, if you feel you’re ready," Stevie said. "We can even stop in England and you can meet Christine if you like."

In her excitement, Misty jumped up so she was sitting in bed instead of laying down. Stevie sat up as well. "Oh, Stevie, really? I would love to meet her! But why this trip, why now?" As excited as she was Misty couldn’t help but wonder what brought this all up.

Stevie sighed. She wouldn’t dream of lying to Misty, but she did fear that the girl would want to stay once she’d told her. "The coven is in trouble," Stevie told her. "Cordelia tells me she has it under control, and that she wanted you to get away, to be safe, and the only way you’d do that was with me. We only want to protect you. You’re a white witch, Misty, and we are a dying breed. The world needs us. It needs you and for it to have you, you can’t stay with the coven."

Misty nodded, showing Stevie that she understood, but it had put a damper on her previous excitement. "They’ll survive won’t they," Misty asked, now solemn.

"I don’t know," Stevie admitted. "They’re strong, and Cordelia is a force to be reckoned with, quite like her mother was, so I think they’ll be okay."

"And she doesn’t want me to stay? To help?"

"No, she wants you safe. That’s all. She had me promise I’d take you away and keep you safe, but she hardly had to persuade me. That’s all I want, Misty."

"Then let's go, Stevie. The world awaits us, and once this is all over we can come back to New Orleans, to the coven, and we can tell Cordelia about everything we did together."

Stevie smiled and laughed, glad that Misty had so easily accepted this as their path. "Maybe not everything," Stevie teased as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Misty's lips.

Misty's cheeks burned a bright red and she agreed, "Maybe not everything."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Stevie/Misty, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection/signups/new
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
